


French Bakery

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After stopping Garnok, Anne and Katja stop by a French bakery in France.





	French Bakery

After the war, the main fighters got to keep their powers. Officially, it was because the world might need protecting again. But unofficially, it was because after the battle, the girls just… vanished. There was no Garnok to serve, so the Dark Riders weren’t the enemy anymore. Sabine still tried to cause trouble, but she was a minor threat. More of an annoyance, really. 

And it was because of this that the teleporter of the group was able to travel to France with her girlfriend without ever setting foot on a plane or any other form of transport.

“Are you sure you’re okay here?” asked Katja once the bright white light had disappeared.

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Anne, smiling at her. Katja still got butterflies in her stomach whenever Anne smiled at her. “I don’t blame this place for what happened. Why should I let one bad thing destroy so many good memories?”

“You know, you never told me how you found this place,” said Katja as they walked towards the French café holding hands.

“I found it a long time ago. My parents used to travel everywhere, and one year they took me to this bakery. The owners were always so nice, giving me free samples. After a while, we started visiting here regularly and the owners started to save things for me if they knew we were coming,” said Anne.

“That was nice of them,” said Katja. “Though it doesn’t really surprise me, you’re so charismatic and beautiful that everyone loves you.”

“Oh, please, I was a bitch in high school,” said Anne.

“And I was a demon, and yet, we had the entire student body eating out of our hands,” said Katja with a grin. “We could’ve been a real power couple.”

“Well, now we are,” said Anne. “The two hottest women in the world, people pay us just for looking good. We never need reservations because our faces quite literally pay the bills.”

“And your riding,” said Katja. She laughed, suddenly giddy. “You know, my whole life, I never thought that I’d be able to live a life of luxury the ‘normal’ way. But now, we’re going to be one of those couples with billion-dollar mansions all over the world.”

“Yes,” said Anne with a grin. “It’s such a good feeling, isn’t it?”

“It is,” said Katja. “The unattainable goddesses, who every guy wants but none of them can have because they’re together.”

“It’s so nice to be able to dream about the future again,” said Anne. They were finally inside the café/bakery now, so they spoke in lower voices.

“It’s so nice to be able to dream of a normal future,” said Katja. “Even if it is a little extravagant.”

“Why dream at all if you’re not dreaming big?” said Anne. She stepped up to the counter to order some French pastries, and Katja had to grin at the fact that Anne was speaking fluent French. But of course she was fluent, Anne was much more than just a pretty face. So much more. It was why Katja had fallen for her.

The café portion of the bakery was made up mostly of plush couches and little glass coffee tables. There was a fireplace, but the day was warm enough that they sat in the window in the sunlight instead. It turned Anne’s hair gold, and Katja had to run her fingers through it. Anne smiled at her.

“You’re gorgeous,” said Katja.

“I know,” said Anne. “And you’re beautiful. Like an angel.”

“Ha, if only,” said Katja. “I’m probably hard to look at right now.”

“Exactly, like an angel,” said Anne, poking Katja’s nose with her foamy coffee spoon. Katja smiled, and then blushed and giggled when Anne kissed the foam off.

“But aren’t angels supposed to be good?” asked Katja.

“Depends on your definition of ‘good,’” said Anne, taking a thoughtful sip of her coffee. “Angels obey their master, and you were obeying yours, so… angel. And you can be wrathful, and your true form can be considered ‘hideous’-“

“Thanks.”

“But you’re not. You’re beautiful, and elegant, and you’ve snared the most beautiful woman in the world, and you’re trying to be better, at least,” said Anne.

“I’m glad you think so,” said Katja. “And thank you for believing in me.”

“That what girlfriends are for,” said Anne. “Here, try this chocolate croissant.” She held it out to her girlfriend, and Katja took a bite. She closed her eyes, savouring the taste, and was only a little surprised when Anne kissed her.


End file.
